


Conjux Endura

by thefuckistevvs



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Spoilers for Lost Light 25, im sooo gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: Their quest was over.Lost Light #25 spoilers.





	Conjux Endura

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH
> 
> ok so normally i dont do this- this is the first transformers fic i've ever written, but GOD i love Lost Light, I love Cygate, i've been rooting for it for 6 years of my life, and the finale has me so fucking babashook i havent been able to breath for like half a week. My God. My Goodness. 
> 
> Anyways, this is kind of an after the end, in the bittwersweet universe- i mean, the one where they do stay behind and they go and travel. I kind of wanted to write some of hteir thoughts, what they do, etc. I had lots of fun writing it and im also suuuper gay so i just want them to be married and happy forever ok ;;;;
> 
> Anyways i SUPER enjoyed it. I love LL. I love Cyclonus my purble boyfriend. I love tailgate my small twink. I love gay robots and i cant stop thinking about them so muchhh ughguhgughughguhguhguhgug
> 
> Thank y'all for reading and i hope you guys like it !

Their quest was over.

Which, if he was pretty honest, was really weird. His entire life had been devoted to said quest. Well, that and being stuck in a hole and in a coma for six million years. But! That was the past, and this is _now_ , and now the quest was finally over. 

They gathered in Swerve’s for one last drink. For old time’s sake. It was also the first time they’ve been in Swerve’s since, well, the mutiny, which was- how long? One? Two months ago? He didn’t want to think about it. That was the past, and this is now, and now he was getting a nice drink along with everyone. 

Even though their quest was over, and they were going to destroy the Lost Light (which Tailgate still didn’t understand- well, he _did_ , but he really didn’t, you know?) everybody was so happy, which made him even happier. Not even before the mutiny everyone was so happy. Which was bittersweet, in a way. 

But he ignored that for now. He only focused on his drink, everybody cheering and also of course, his extremely oh-my-goodness handsome Conjux sitting next to him.   
They were Conjux, right? Well, they _had_ to be. They honestly didn’t really have enough time to talk about it- with the whole ‘the universe is ending soon’ and all. But he guess they were. Right?

He thought about that. Getaway ( _ugh_ ) mentioned about the rites. But, that creep was probably lying. He lied about everything. God, if it wasn’t that Chromedome and Rewind were definitely totally Conjux Endura, he wouldn’t believe Getaway that it was a real thing.

Tailgate would have to ask Cyclonus about that later. Everything happened so fast, they haven’t had a chance to, you know, settle down, talk about what now. They saved the universe, they celebrated, now everyone was celebrating again. Not enough time to talk privately.

“I can’t believe this is over!” He shouted a little too loudly by accident. “I’m going to miss this place!”

“Mmhm.” Hummed Cyclonus. He talked and emoted far more than before, honestly, but he still was very quiet compared to Tailgate’s hyperactive mouth. Ironic, considering he had no mouth. But still. 

“What should we do next? Do you want to stay here? Explore this Cybertron?” Tailgate accidentally spilled a little bit of his drink. 

“Too depressing.” Cyclonus replied, softly.

Hm, true. There was the whole ‘Megatron going to trial’ thing, and also the planet needed a very, very good clean up. It used to be ruled by the functionalists, after all- it was kind of very depressing. 

“Hey!” He lifted his drink. He may be a little bit drunk right now. “We should travel! Go somewhere! Off planet! Try to explore this quadrant!” 

“I was about to suggest the same.” He smiled and Tailgate beamed. Cyclonus rarely smiled, but lately he had been smiling a lot. Which, good.

“Alright! Okay! Then let's do that!” He was definitely shouting now, but it got drowned by everyone’s chattering. 

 

After the ship sudden destroyal (which was apparently Prowl’s fault. Tailgate didn’t know Prowl, but he knew he hated him already), everything happened too fast to be honest. And, if Tailgate was honest? It was a little bit disturbing to see the Lost Light- his _home_ be destroyed, reduced to nothing. But Rodimus was right- better that, than let it die a horrible death.

Though honestly this was very horrible, too. But, oh well.

Maybe it was because the Lost Light had really been his first and only true home. Six million year coma, after all. Everyone else had Cybertron, or somewhere else- this was the only thing Tailgate really had. And now it was gone. 

But! This was the start of something else. The start of a new adventure!

It was kind of upsetting just how fast everyone left. Whirl pretty much just flew away immediately, which was kind of sad. Tailgate wanted to thank him for everything he did, and how he helped him and Cyclonus- but he never got the chance to. Well- this wasn’t goodbye. Whirl was the kind of mech you were just stuck forever with- in the good way!

Even though, he wished he could have said goodbye.

He saw Cyclonus thank Rodimus, and immediately after Cyclonus picked him up to fly away. Tailgate had the time to wave goodbye, which thankfully was noticed by Rodimus. Cyclonus threw him into the air while he transformed, catching Tailgate in time and flying away.

“Where are we going to go?” Tailgate asked, still feeling dizzy from the throwing. “Where do we start?”

“Anywhere, little one. There is too much to explore.”

“Right, right! There is no time to wait!” Tailgate giggled, as Cyclonus accelerated towards the horizon.

 

\---

 

Man, traveling was _fun_. Traveling in the Lost Light was also fun, but this was different. More intimate, and, while he didn’t want to say that he didn’t enjoy his friends company (he did! really! ), traveling with only Cyclonus was very special. More personal. More… important? Whatever, it was pretty fantastic. 

They’ve been drinking in a particular bar (not as good as Swerve’s, but still pretty good), and it was already dark. Earth movies were playing in the screens on the bar, movies that Tailgate hadn’t watched before. Music played loudly.

Tailgate remembered years ago, back in the Lost Light when they were having a party. He invited Cyclonus to dance and he declined- figures. The warrior didn’t seem like the kind of mech that liked dancing. (and that’s okay!). But then he danced with Getaway ( _UGH_ ). Whatever- he didn’t need to dance to have a good time. 

But then Cyclonus stood up, and extended his hand. Tailgate couldn’t understand for a second, until he realized what was happening. 

“Care to join me, little one?”

“Yes!” He almost threw his drink. He grabbed Cyclonus by the hand and they went to dance along with the other happy patrons, in the middle of the bar.

Honestly, Tailgate was trash at dancing. He was short, clumsy, and goodness, he had no beat. But it was pretty fun. Cyclonus was stiff, awkward, and also too big to Tailgate’s small. But he was having the time of his life, and Tailgate knew, oh he knew. After being roommates with the mech, he could basically read him like the back of his hand by now. 

They danced, and it sucked, but it was good. 

“Hey,” Cyclonus took his hand gently, and pointed at some stairs. Tailgate beamed, and followed closely.

Up the stairs was a small balcony. People seemed to have used it, with some drinks lying around but since there was no one there but them, they probably decided to keep partying inside. It was still dark, the stars shone from up the sky. 

It was nothing like cybertron. Well, honestly, Tailgate knew cybertron for about two weeks before falling into a pit. But, _still_.   
And unlike the Lost Light, where they were all surrounded by the empty space and stars, they were grounded in a planet. It added something magical to it, something special.

“Oh, this is beautiful!” He yelled. “Don’t you think so?”

“Yes. Very.” 

Cyclonus wrapped his arms around him, and lifted Tailgate to face him. The minibot was a little bit surprised, letting out a small giggle as he was spun to face Cyclonus. “Hey, you.”

“Hey.” 

Tailgate traced Cyclonus cheekbones with his fingers. He remembered long ago, way long ago how Swerve and Rewind commented that Cyclonus was creepy looking, and terrifying. Even before he got close to the warrior, Tailgate never agreed. Honestly? He always thought Cyclonus was very, very handsome. His sharp features just drove Tailgate nuts. 

They cuddled under the stars, holding each other hands tenderly. Cyclonus hands were _so_ big, they completely engulfed his, easily. He was so content, he could just lay in this moment forever. He could hear the noise downstairs, the patrons dancing and singing. Everybody was having a lovely night.

The sound of Cyclonus chest was soothing to him. His mind jumped again, to the rites for Conjux. Was that even true? Were they Conjux now? 

He should probably ask, honestly.

“Hey,” he dared to ask, before his anxiety got the better of him. But when Cyclonus looked down at him, he got suddenly too self conscious. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” 

God, that always made his spark jump. “I was wondering,” he pressed his palm against Cyclonus’ hand. “We’re… Conjux Endura?”

Cyclonus stared at him for few seconds, very still. He looked down, almost a little too ashamed. 

“I… We never did officiate it, I am afraid.” He said, almost whispering. “Too much happened.”

“The rites… He wasn’t lying about that, right?” Tailgate didn’t say Getaway’s name- no reason to bring it up. It just made his energon curl. “Or was he lying?”

“He was not. It is true.” Tailgate could easily tell that Cyclonus was also bothered by the memory of Getaway. “A lot has happened since.”

“A lot! We saved the universe! Saved the day! We all are heroes! We just haven’t had time, huh?” He pressed his cheek against Cyclonus chest. “We have time now, though. I mean… if- if you want?”

Tailgate already knew the answer to that. Of course Cyclonus wanted- Cyclonus loved him. He knew this. It was as obvious as if saying that Ultra Magnus liked rules. It was just a fact of life. And yet, sometimes Tailgate wondered, because well, _Getaway_ ( _UGH!!_ ) said he loved him. 

But that was him, and this was Cyclonus. He didn’t doubt Cyclonus, but there was still this little horrible voice at the back of his head that would say ‘what if?’. And he hated it. He really, really hated it.

But Cyclonus wasn’t offended. He understood that sometimes, even though Tailgate knew things he needed a little bit of reassurance. He was good like that. He didn’t think Tailgate was stupid, he would always repeat the answer that Tailgate already knew. 

Cyclonus didn’t say much. He asked Whirl about it, once. The helicopter had said that, to the warrior, those things are “felt, not said”. Tailgate understood. He really did. Which is why he understood what Cyclonus answer was, when his huge palms cradled his face, ever so gently. 

Cyclonus pressed a kiss on Tailgate’s cheek. It made him wish he had a mouth, too. The most he could do to reciprocate was to wrap his arms around Cyclonus’ neck.

Tailgate knew he was a mouthy mech. He rarely stopped talking, ever. But moments like those he knew words weren’t needed. Everything was worth that moment of silence.

“I do.”

 

\---

 

Cyclonus was thankful for many, many things.

He was thankful he decided to leave Cybertron. Thankful for not pushing Whirl into the smelting pool. Eternally grateful to Rodimus, who gave him one more chance when no one else wanted to. And that one chance is the only one he needed.

It was worth it, leaving Cybertron. All the pain, the horrors, the trauma- it was all worth it for this moment, holding the little autobot in his arms, his frame so huge he easily engulfed Tailgate. He could feel every little twitch, the humming of his processors as he slept. 

He never expected this to happen to him. 

 

He met Scourge in a crappy basement bar, centuries ago. It was nothing like this- Cyclonus remembered the bar being badly lit, with few patrons and, honestly, pretty sketchy. But just for the fact he met Scourge in it, it was dear to his heart. 

He remembered the topic of love once came up, for one reason or another. They must have been drinking, and had a little bit too much. 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Cyclonus took a drink out of his glass.

“So, no?” Scourge was also pretty drunk at that point. “No thoughts at all?”

“Why, do you have any?” 

Scourge shrugged. “Just wondering. Would be nice, maybe. Loving someone, and loving him back.”

Cyclonus thought about that. It would be nice.

But then so many, many things happened. He killed people. He fought alongside Galvatron. They took part into destroying Cybertron. He had made himself a reputation. And Scourge, he was gone. 

Everything he cared for in his life was dead and gone. Rodimus ship, the quest- it was an opportunity to start anew. And yet he knew- even if the captain himself had given him one chance, everyone stared at him. He felt their eyes in his back, their stares as they wanted him off the ship.

Who could think of love in a situation like that?

He expected to be part of the quest, reach Cyberutopia, find a better Cybertron and start anew. A clean slate. Get rid of the sins of his past, the terrible things he may have done. Never did he expect including someone else in that life plan. 

And yet here he was. Which, if Cyclonus had to be truthful to himself, was a miracle. Even ignoring the near death experiences, the warrior had been a horrible person towards Tailgate. The minibot didn’t deserve it. Even before the smaller bot had managed to make his way into Cyclonus thoughts, he deserved better. Someone that didn’t beat him up. Someone that didn’t ignore him.

Some nights he laid awake at night and remembered the vial of innermost energon Tailgate offered him, shattered in the ground.

Cyclonus was not someone who sought forgiveness- hell. He fought alongside Galvatron. He was a _warrior_. He felt like he didn’t deserve someone as Tailgate.

“Don’t be stupid,” Whirl once told him. “You’re made for each other, it’s pretty obvious.” 

Was it? Even so, for a very long while Cyclonus didn’t feel he was deserving of Tailgate. How could he? How could he ever be enough, when Tailgate was just everything, and much much more?

Cyclonus held tight on the sleeping mech. Tailgate pressed his cheek against his chest, still asleep. The warrior had been a fool. For so much time he had denied his feelings, had refused to say anything and he almost lost Tailgate. His own stupidity had almost killed him. 

He would tear apart the entire universe for him. 

There were rites, to become Conjux Endura. He was an old warrior, and before the Dead Universe he knew these rituals to be sometimes extravagant, huge- big celebrations.   
But their friends had been scattered now. Everyone went their own way- even Whirl (He regrets not thanking him, too). 

But, it could be private. Could be quiet. It could be just sitting down in an balcony, staring at the starred sky with your lover in your arms, the soft sounds of celebration near them. The extravagance was not the important thing. After all, wasn’t it all about your conjux?

He pressed a soft kiss on the little autobot’s head. He stirred a little, but didn’t wake. Cyclonus stared at the horizon, as the sun rose. Tailgate woke up, staring up at him with nothing but adoration. Cyclonus kissed his hand. 

“Good morning,” He sighed. 

“Good morning, my Conjux.” Cyclonus replied. The way Tailgate squirmed, he knew he was full of love and excitement.

“My conjux,” Tailgate sighed, leaning into Cyclonus chest. 

It was the best sunrise of his entire life.

\---

“Yeah- we were part of the Lost Light!” Tailgate beamed. “Heard of it? Rodimus Prime’s crew? Ultra Magnus?”

The mechanical being (not cybertronian, but, still, mechanical!) shrugged.

“Oh come on! You never heard of it?” He pointed. He was, honestly, a little bit _offended_. They saved the universe, thank you very much. A little bit of appreciation would be nice? 

“What you doing around here, then?” The mech talked with a relaxed accent. 

“We’re just passing by- one night only! Then we are on the road again.” 

Cyclonus approached them, after a while. He had gotten energon provisions, so they were pretty much ready for the next day. 

“Do you know how much until the next solar system?” Cyclonus asked with that low baritone voice of his. “We’re not sure if we should take the Ursa route, or the Apus one.”

“Ursa is normally the fastest. You guys traveling?”

“Sightseeing! Traveling! Knowing new planets! You know how it is, adventure!” Tailgate almost yelled. 

The mech gave them the key to their room. “You guys traveling together?”

“Yeah!” Tailgate was pretty excited. “This is Cyclonus, my Conjux!” He could almost jump and fist fight the air, he was so emotional.

“What’s that?” Right, they were away from cybertron so they probably were using another term.

“Husband.” Cyclonus said, quietly.

Tailgate didn’t have to look at him, to know that Cyclonus was smiling. Tailgate felt his spark go brighter at that moment.

“Yeah,” He followed. “We’re husbands!”


End file.
